


100 Cartas a Ti

by betterhopeless



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterhopeless/pseuds/betterhopeless





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, lo siento"  
Lo dije a la vez que me hacia un corte profundo, me senti mareado, lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme, es a tu hermosa cara y los ojos verdes esmeralda que siempre me dejan sin palabras.

No quiero dejarte, pero tampoco quiero vivir...


	2. Carta 1

_Todo esto es mi culpa._

 

_~ **Harry**_


	3. Carta 2

_Acaso fuí tan ciego, para no ver que estabas sufriendo?_


	4. Carta 3

_Porqe no me dijiste nada angelito?_


End file.
